Complications
by beexo
Summary: basically what i'd like to see in the reckoning, and some other stuff. not really sure where the story will go, but it's coming,and it's rated you know for older audiences...you just never know what will happen ;   btw. i don't own anything
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, new story. I don't own anything I'm just a fan. And I love to write. **** Reviews? Comments? Suggestions? It's all good. Thanks for reading! **

C POV

"You must be careful Chloe "… he paused "Derek is dangerous". I looked at him bewildered. My mind was spinning, and I felt woozy. Dangerous? How could Andrew say something like that!? Derek was strong yes, but he would never intentionally hurt someone unless they threatened him or someone he cared for. And sure maybe he could over power most people, Derek was a lot of things but he was most defiantly NOT dangerous. Sure he was a werewolf OOO! But he would never hurt anyone not me and certainly not Simon. This was crazy! Derek was not dangerous!

"I –I'm kind-d of t-tired, I think I need to go lay down if you don't mind…" I stuttered.

"Of course" Andrew said, and gave me a half smile. I nodded and hurried to my room.

D POV

"You must be careful Chloe"… a pause.

"Derek is dangerous" WHAT?

Silence.

More silence I began tapping my foot waiting for her response. "I-I'm kind-d of t-tired I think I need to go lay down if you don't mind" she stuttered.

"Of course" Andrew said then I heard her coming up into the hallway. I dashed into my room and stayed there until the door clicked I could hear her crying. Why? Why would she be crying? I took a deep breathe and walked into her room… "Chloe?" I paused.

She was in a fetal position on her bed. She looked up at me and stopped sobbing. She sat up.

"S-sorry-y I'm being stupid, I-I shouldn't b-be crying" she wiped her tears away. I closed the gap between the two of us in three strides. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her. I whispered "its okay Chloe, its okay"

"You'd never hurt me" she whispered.

"No never. Of course not" I replied softly.

"I know I don't understand Andrew…" she trailed off with a confused look on her face.

"It's okay" I said again rubbing her shoulder gently. "It'll be okay" she looked up at me. A new feeling washed over me, and then before I knew what was going on what I was doing. I began to pull her closer to me. "It'll be okay Chloe" she sighed and we remained like that for at least an hour.

She pulled away from me and looked up at me with her piercing blue eyes. I looked at her she was leaning in toward me. I was anxious now, what was she thinking? It was killing me.

"Derek?" she paused "yea Chloe?"

"Thank you" she breathed and then smiled at me. I smiled back. She leaned in even closer to me closing the distance between us. Her lips touched mine and I found myself following her lead and kissed her back as well.

S POV

I walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Chloe's room. I had been looking for her for at least an hour. I walked in and was stunned at what I saw.

Chloe and Derek. They. Were. Kissing.

What the hell? I thought. "What the-"I broke off still stunned and bewildered. They broke apart, and Derek pulled away. Chloe was a bright crimson and was starting towards me. I couldn't think right it was like someone just stomped on my heart and shot it.

"Simon… I-I'm so sorry" she paused. I looked at her blue eyes and sighed.

"S'okay" I said and shot a glance at Derek he was still by her bed. He took a step towards me hesitantly and put his hands up in front of him. "Simon?" Chloe asked. "Hmm? I'm okay" I lied.

"I'm sorry Simon" she said again tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bro" it was Derek's turn to speak. Chloe looked at him and he glanced at her and back at me. "I'm sorry Simon it just happened".

"yea okay" I said a little harshly. I was just about to walk out when Derek pulled me back. "Simon don't you think that we should talk about this? I mean I know how much you like her and I'm sorry but…" he trailed off. It clicked then now I was infuriated. No, I was down right ticked off!!!

I quietly chanted an incantation under my breath and threw my arms towards Derek. Derek sailed effortlessly in the air and onto Chloe's bed.

"SIMON!!" Chloe yelled. "what-why did you do that?" she shrieked.

"Do you have any idea of how much I like you? Do you understand? Can you even comprehend how much I care about you?" I shrieked back. She stood there and shook her head.

"Ugh" Derek groaned. "DEREK!" Chloe screamed and ran over towards him. "I'm fine" he said softly and looked at her reassuringly.

I had just poured out my heart to this girl and she didn't even car or care to say a word to me.

"Simon?" she breathed.

"What?" I asked irritated. W-why did you do Th-that? H-he's your b-brother." She stuttered still in shock. "Because he took you away from me!" I yelled. "I've liked you for so long Chloe, and now all of a sudden he's go this freaky wolfy-mate claim on you???" I paused and shook my head in disbelief. "THIS IS INSANE!" I yelled. I wanted nothing more than to just run away.

"I'm sorry" Derek rumbled. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to be here anymore. So I walked away without looking back. I couldn't handle it anymore I needed fresh air and time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

D POV

I didn't even hear Simon approaching Chloe's room until it was too late.

"What the-"he broke off angered. I broke away from Chloe everything went by so fast Simone was yelling, Chloe was apologizing. Simon glared at me and I said "I'm sorry Bro" to him.

"Simon I'm so sorry it just happened"

"Yea okay" Simon shot back.

I got up quickly and pulled Simon before he had the chance to leave the room. "Simon don't you think we should at least talk about this? I mean I know how much you like her and I'm sorry but…" I trailed off. Then silence. But all of a sudden I heard a low murmur and before I could react I felt myself sailing and landing on Chloe's bed. "SIMON!" Chloe screamed. "what-why did you do that?" she shrieked. Then Simon was yelling. I couldn't hear him my mind was in an unhealthy place. I wanted to yell a Simon for getting mad at her. I don't know what it meant, but it changed everything. "Ugh" I groaned.

"DEREK!" Chloe yelled and came running towards me. "I'm fine" I said softly trying to reassure her. "Simon?" she softly said. "What?" Simon said clearly irritated. "W-why did you-u do that? He's your brother!" she stuttered. "Because he took you away from me!" Simon shrieked. A pause, while my mind was still boggled.

"I've liked you for so long Chloe, and now all of a sudden he's go this freaky wolfy-mate claim on you???" he paused and shook his head in disbelief. "THIS IS INSANE!" he wailed in frustration filling the air with frustration.

"I'm sorry" I said guiltily. And then just like that he was gone without any hesitation. The door slammed and there was nothing but frustrated footfalls retreating down the hall.

"What happened?" a voice asked.

"LEAVE ME ALONE OKAY?!?!? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" Simon wheezed. I winced.

"But…" it was Tori. "LEAVE ME TORI!" Simon said stronger. And then another door slammed then I couldn't hear him anymore. He need air that was all, and some space that's all he needed I was sure of it. We were still brothers, and I never meant to do it.

Then that's when I heard her breaking out of my guilty rant inside my head. She was on the floor sobbing softly with her arms wrapped around her knees. I walked over to her.

"Chloe?" I sat next to her afraid to wrap my arms around her, afraid that if I did that I would make her uncomfortable.

"This is my fault…" she trailed off still sobbing.

"No… no it's not Chloe" my voice softer than ever. She looked up meeting my gaze, her blue eyes glistening with tears, and her dyed licorice hair falling into her face. I gently tucked it behind her ear, and smoothed it there so it would stay there. I looked into her eyes and said "He's not mad at you, he's mad at me. This is NOT you fault Chloe. This is all on me, and I-I should have said something to him when I first felt this pull towards you I knew what could happen if I let my guard down and I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. I-I was just so consumed with wanting to protect you, wanting to be there if something bad was happening, keep you company, keeping you safe and alive" I stuttered. I stuttered? I NEVER stutter. Huh. I've got it bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

D POV

"So what happens now?" Chloe asked she was a dark crimson now.

"What do you mean?" I asked peering down at her.

"With Simon and us…" she trailed off averting her gaze as she played with my hand absently tracing random designs on my palm.

"Uh-h…well as for Simon I'll talk to him once he's cooled off, and us? Well… I don't know" I broke off at a loss for words.

"What do you want?" my voice was shaky, yet soft. Chloe crawled into my lap and sighed… "Well… what do you want?" she laughed. I sighed happily, happy that she _wanted _to be with me. That she _wanted _me and not Simon. As bad as it sounds I'm happy she chose me, but I still feel a little guilty though. I hoped he was okay.

"I think I just got my answer…" she turned and looked me in the eyes. A deep breath and she said "Derek does this wolfy-mate claim thing mean that you love me?" she turned a bright crimson again, and smiled she averted her gaze again.

"No it doesn't…" she looked up at me jaw dropping. I laughed "Chloe, it means I'm IN love with you silly girl!" I chuckled. She playfully punched my arm and said "Derek Souza that is so NOT funny! I thought you were serious!" she punched my arm again.

I laughed. She smiled and I pulled her closer to me my arm around her waist. A moment passed and then she looked at me again "Really?" she asked. "Yes…" I whispered and she twisted around so I could see her. She smiled and I pulled her chin up and kissed her softly at first, but then a stronger instinct overtook me and it became fierce. Not a want, but a need. I needed Chloe, she was good for me. And God knows that she needed me. She needed someone to protect her, and someone who could fight for her someone strong. I guess that's me. She sighed happily. A moan escaped my throat and she chuckled. "I love you Derek Souza" she breathed. I smiled at that. I exhaled and smiled at her our breathing was ragged. I took a deep breath and said "I l- …" and then a thump!

T POV

I'm going to murder that dog! I thought fiercely. I stormed up the stairs and ran to our room. The door was closed but I didn't care. I slammed that door open. Shocked at what I saw. SHOCKED I say! My mouth hanging open, but I closed it. No wonder Simon was pissed. This was horrific.

Little Miss Chloe Saunders and the big bad wolf Derek Souza together…!

"Ahem!" I grunted. Derek pulled away from Chloe and stood up. I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Well I can see why Simon was so pissed earlier." Derek grunted.

I was mad, mad at the mutt, mad at Miss Innocence standing behind Derek.

"I-it's not what it looks like" she stuttered pathetically. "Can it Chloe" I snapped. "How could you do this to Simon?" I yelled infuriated. Derek was standing in front of her in a protective stance. His lip pulled up and his hands flexed out kind of like claws. I heard a low growl come from his throat. Oh.

"Oh! I get it!" I yelped surprised and kind freaked out.

"Get what?" Chloe asked.

"You're his mate! Duh!" I stated.

"I-I guess so…" she quietly said.

"Is that all you wanted?" Derek rumbled. "No, I haven't even gotten to you!" I shot back.

"Whatever" was all he and walked back towards Chloe. This radiated anger all through my body. "Ugh!" I said frustrated as I threw my arms at Derek, the stupid mutt. Blue lightening sprang towards him at it was about to impact with the target Chloe ran in front of it and it hit her. Just before it could cause him any pain it hit her. "Damn!" I muttered, and ran towards her to help her.

"Get away from her!" Derek snarled.

"I just want to help wolf-boy" I snapped.

She groaned and Derek lifted her up gently. He laid her onto the bed. And stroked her hair, and looked at her worried. "Chloe?" I'd never heard Derek sound so soft before. It must be the mate thing. "Get out!" he snarled.

"Or what?" I taunted. He glared at me and something in his eyed flashed but as soon as I saw it, it was gone. "Whatever do what you want Tori" I glared back at him and he glowered at me. And then another groan. "Derek?" she asked.

C POV

All I remembered was a blue light and Derek and just that urge that wanted to keep him safe. "Derek?" I called weakly.

"I'm right here" he said and stroked my cheek. I sighed glad he was okay. I smiled and he averted his gaze. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "For what?" I asked confused.

"For not getting you out of the way fast enough!" he said frustrated. I reached for him and he moved closer. I pulled myself weakly closer and ran my hand through his hair and ran it down to his cheek and left it there. He placed his over mine and sighed. "I-I'm sorry Chloe" he whispered again.

"Derek, I'm fine it wasn't your fault, it's mine… I just wanted to protect you" I said stronger. He opened his eyes and looked at me. "That's my job to protect you Chloe, not yours"

"Wrong, I have to protect you as well, and don't fight me on it you know I'm right" I said sternly. "Okay, but please don't do that again. I can't take it" he said. "What I can't take is you being hurt" he breathed. I pulled him closer and kissed him. "Okay I promise" I said and smiled. "Okay" he breathed ragged again. I wrapped my arms around him and he was on the bed with me now and then another "Ahem!"

"Go away" Derek growled.

"Sorry wolf-boy but it's my turn to apologize" it was Tori. "Don't call me that" Derek growled. "Whatever" Tori said.

"Chloe, I'm sorry. Really I am, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I was just so mad and I lost it. I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

"Its okay" I smiled. Then she walked out to give me and Derek some privacy. I looked at him and he gazed into my eyes. "What?" I asked self consciously.

"I love you Chloe Saunders" he softly said and kissed me passionately. "I love you too Derek" he smiled at that. As did I.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

D POV

After I left Chloe I left to find Simon, and found him still outside. He was sitting on a log back facing the house. I walked over towards my brother.

"Simon?" I said softly. He didn't turn around didn't say anything just sat there.

"Simon!" I said again. He huffed and twiddled his thumbs together.

"Huh, I saw this coming… I knew this was coming. After all that you two went through I knew it. I-I just didn't want to believe it…After you two came back and you two in the basement things changed. And it just got stronger after all four of us got separated the other night. I knew it I didn't want to believe it but it happened. I shouldn't have done that up there…" he trailed off shaking his head.

I walked over to him and sat beside him. I inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled. I looked towards the trees and peered into the forest "Simon, it's not your fault and you know that… I-I should have told you about these feelings that were overpowering me over the past couple days or week. I knew it was wrong and yes, I know I should have said something, yet I wasn't ready. I thought it was the wolf that just wanted to protect Chloe and here it was this completely other and stronger feeling. I-I love her Simon and there's not one person or creature or element on this planet that's going to take her from me. She's a mate apparently, not that I think of her as a prize or property if one day she wants to leave me then that's her choice but until then…" I trailed off letting it all sink in.

Simon was thinking what I had just said take over and seep into his mind.

"I get it bro, you love her and apparently she loves you too" he exhaled loudly. "I should have known though. So…I guess that means me too huh?" Simon let out a low throaty and nervous laugh. I smiled in the dark and laughed as well not with amusement but in agreement.

"Sooo…are we okay Simon?" I hesitated and held out my fist ready for a pound.

"Yea, we're cool Derek" he pounded my fist and we gave each other a brief hug.

"Alright then let's go inside its cold out here." Simon shivered and started for the house.

Once we got into the house we arrived in the kitchen and Chloe was there pacing back and forth in there. She looked up relieved to see me and Simon on good terms and she breathed a sigh of relief and then smiled at us.

"Oh! Simon… I-I'm so, so, so very sorry. I-I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you on-"she was abruptly cut off with Simon covering her mouth with his hand. He laughed and then spoke "Chloe, I'm the one whose sorry. I knew I'd have to deal with this someday, yet I didn't really want to believe what I was seeing until tonight. I truly am sorry okay? Can I let go of you now?" she nodded but before he did he held up a finger with his other hand. "one more thing…if you say sorry one more time I'm going to have to bind you" he winked and she laughed.

"Okay" she mumbled and he let go. He backed up and she walked towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she stood there back to my chest.

"Alright you crazy kids I'm going to bed, and I'll see you in the morning" He waved and went upstairs. I listened and the door shut behind him.

Chloe turned to me and smiled, she was still encircled in my arms. I smiled at her.

"What?" I asked confused. She smiled and looked down at my shirt picking at imaginary lint. "Chloe" I said slowly and pulled her face up to mine so I could look into her eyes better. "What is it?" I asked worried.

"Nothing… I'm just happy the two of you are back on good terms again. I really am Sor-"with that I silenced her as my lips pressed against hers and I was satisfied with the sound of her breathe catching and the beat of her heart and mine accelerating. We stayed like that all the way up to her room and the night carried on. She slept most of the night I knew she was exhausted and knew that we weren't entirely safe just yet so I stayed with her all night alert, yet I did wind up falling asleep, until I heard a noise that ran red through my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Red ran through my eyes and the sound alerted me my pacing heart quickened and my palms began to sweat, oh crap am I changing?

Shit this is NOT happening when someone is coming for us? For me or for Chloe, but I could not fathom who. My heart had accelerated which was normal under any changing circumstance but there were no signs of fever or excessive sweating. No false alarm right? Right just stay calm Derek I chided myself. The wolf isn't coming out tonight. Certainly NOT tonight, it was a false alarm.

Though I was still on alert I was not going to put it past me. I had heard something, a thump against the building that was our safe haven for now…

I slowly crept from Chloe and went to examine outside her window was slightly ajar and I listened, and sniffed the air waiting to catch anything that might be the Edison Group or another unmentioned and unknown party. But got nothing, and that irritated me even more. I stayed there listening harder than usual, and almost gave up but got something… there was someone out there I just knew it. I quickly backed away and walked towards Chloe. I hated to bother her I knew she was exhausted but someone was out there, and I needed to keep her safe.

"Chloe, Chloe you need to get up there's someone out there…" I paused sure that would alarm her and wake her up, but she was out cold. I shook her gently and said her name over and over again. Geez she was out of it I thought. Then her eyelashes fluttered open she looked at me confused and… disorientated?

"Derek?" she asked finally awake. I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled. I let my finger linger on her cheek tracing the line of her jaw before I say, "Chloe someone's out there I saw a shadow running in the trees, and I can smell them it's an unfamiliar scent that I don't know". I say finally glad she's up, and then she bolts upright so fast and suddenly she's packing up her things. I stood there baffled for a second.

"What are you waiting for?" she snaps. "Go and get Tori and Simon… wake them up and don't stare at me like that… your just rubbing off on me that's all I get paranoid easily these days. Why do you think I'm always so skittish?" she teases me with a half smile. I laugh and do as I'm told knowing we don't have a lot of time, and it'll be dawn soon so I have to move fast. First, Tori because she's annoying and will be easier to wake then Simon ever would be.

I walk down the hall quietly, but I don't have to try as hard it's the wolf in me that just takes over in situations like these. I approach Tori's room and slowly creak open the door, and walk over to Tori. She's sound asleep snoring and her mouth is hanging open with drool dribbling down onto her sheets. I silence a laugh wishing I had a camera right about now.

"Tori" I hiss. Nothing. Great. I approach her closer and shake her hard. "Tori" I hiss again. She opens one eye and jumps up immediately.

"What the hell do you want?" she hisses at me "Get out wolf-boy!" I cringe at her derogatory term for me, but let it go there are greater dangers lurking in the woods. "Tori, grab all you can and wait in the hall in five minutes" I order her.

"Why?" she says a little too loudly for my liking. "SHH!" I hiss more than irritated. "There are people lurking in the woods I saw one of them, and I smelt them… Now get going you got four minutes… I mean it Tori we have to get moving it's almost dawn" I order once again, yet not caring what she thinks.

I move towards the door and hear her mutter under her breath something like "Stupid ornery wolf-boy" yet I keep walking and leave so she can get ready.

Next is Simon.

Simon was sound asleep and drooling into his pillow. I walk over to my brother and sit beside him on the bed. I shake him, and I say "Simon. Come on get up".

He yawns and says "Huh?" I roll my eyes. "Simon you need to get up now!" I hiss a little irritated. He wakes up fully now that I've hissed and caught his attention he knows something is up now.

"Sup bro?" he asks me. "Simon there's people lurking in the woods outside, and we need to get out…Now!" I say firmly. Simon looks towards our window that is surrounded by fencing and trees.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff together and some jackets that I saw in the closet downstairs by the door" I am almost about to protest when he adds "Don't worry Derek, I'll be quiet. Promise" he pounds my hand and bolts up quietly. I nod and head to my stuff and pack up.

"I'll go get food before we leave" I say to Simon. "Sounds good" he whispers. "Let's get out of here" he agrees, and I nod. Our safe haven is no longer safe, but a danger zone one that must be abandoned.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Hey guys,

Sorry it's been awhile since I updated this story…thanks for being patient. Hope ya`ll are havin' a great summer. My dad broke his leg so i`ve been helping him out for the past month and i`ve been busy and stuff but ya…have a good day and enjoy.

DPOV

"Okay I'm ready" Chloe states with her jacket, sneaker snuggly tied up and her backpack filled with necessities all ready. I smile thinking I've defiantly rubbed off on her. She's anxious I can feel it.

"You're right" I pause "I' am rubbing off on you" I chuckle. "Mm, it was bound to happen" she smiles at me and walks over towards me and wraps her arms around my neck. She pulls me down closer. I inhale deeply her scent mesmerizing. She pulls me even closer almost possessive and animalistic. I lose all track of time and I back her up against the wall hoisting her up around my waist. She presses her lips to mine and I respond eagerly my breathing and her become ragged in harmony.

"Derek" she murmurs into my ear. I smile and try to talk but all my words are lost. All that escapes my mouth is a moan. A deep moan that is so guttural, and so animalistic that I did not know I was capable of such a sound.

"Derek" she murmurs again and I pull away from her as she peers into my eyes. Suddenly we remember we are on a schedule. Her sea blue eyes pierce into mine with such concentration and then a flash. It only lasted a second, but it was enough. It wasn't a shadow because shadows are black not yellow. It lasted a second and no longer a normal human boy wouldn't be able to see such a thing but I am no normal guy if you haven't realized. Normal people also don't get yellow flashes of yellow in their eyes… which brings me down to one thing. Something that I fear for her and that is…Werewolves.

*SOME 10 MINUTES LATER*

"It can't be" I murmur as I place my hand on her cheek peering at her with worry etched in my eyes, and I wait for the yellow to appear again. Daring it to appear again.

"Derek?" Chloe says again.

"No….it can't be" I repeat for about the hundredth time.

"Derek, babe what's wrong?" Chloe whispers.

"n-nothing" I stutter and place Chloe back on the ground, my mind is spinning and confusion is the only thing that is dominate, and after that is the fear.

"Uh-hh Chloe go get Tori and Simon please?" I whisper "we need to get going".

"O-okay, but are you okay" Chloe asks stepping forwards again.

"JUST GO!" I say a little too loudly, mentally wincing at myself for talking so loudly in the middle of the night. I feel terrible for acting like that towards her, but I couldn't help it nothing makes any sense right now… none of it. Then without a word she is gone. I listen as she goes up to the stairs and then take a few seconds to think of any rational explanation as to what I just witnessed. But nothing comes it's all down to one thing. Then they all follow each other down the stairs one by one quietly.

"Hey bro" Simon whispers. "What's the game plan?" he asks. "We go. Now." I say sternly. Chloe comes up and takes my hand I look at her gazing in her eyes, and smile to reassure her it's all right. She smiles and quickly looking away and she squeezes my hand, and we head out into the dark abyss.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

D P.O.V

It's dark out, and Chloe is with me right by my side. I feel a little les edgy knowing that she's with me. Safe. Simon and Tori are behind us trudging along in the dark with their flashlights dimmed by their hands.

I let the wolf become the Captain let him take over at the helm. He listens to the sounds in the forest, the sounds too quiet for a normal human to hear. Then a Snap!

"Did you hear that?" Chloe asks me quietly.

"Yes…but how-w did y-you?" I stutter in confusion. I peer at her in the dark, and stare at her. Confusion is written all over me features.

SNAP! I tense up again. The wolf is still in control sniffing, listening, and bracing for a fight.

"Did you hear that Chloe?" I asked quietly.

"Mhm" she says quietly. I can sense her fear, yet she's also tense. It's like she's ready to fight and ready to run away at the same time. The thought scares me.

"Simon…" I trail off.

"Yea, Bro?" he asks warily.

"There's someone out there, and I need you to be ready to bolt with Tori" I warn.

"Okay" he agrees. "Tori, you got a couple of spells ready?" he asks her.

"Yup, no problem" she wriggles her fingers slowly and a ball of fuchsia sparks and blue glitter appear in her hands. Arrogance is lying under her façade.

"Okay we're ready Derek" Simon informs me. As if I couldn't hear her, but oh well.

"Okay" I simply nod.

"I'm going to summon Liz" Chloe whispers.

"Go ahead, we'll need a person to scout ahead" I urge her on, and we come to a halt. Chloe sits on a log, and concentrates on summoning Liz.

Liz was the perky, upbeat, bright blonde girl at Lyle house. But she's dead now courtesy of the Edison group. Chloe is now summoning her ghost so she can help us get out.

A smile spreads across her face suddenly. "Hey Liz" Chloe whispers

"So here's the deal we need you to scout the way out because there's people out there…Whistle if it's okay?" Chloe instructs. Silence and then a huff…

"okay" Liz replies. Wait…did…did I just hear Liz? I don't' think I'm supposed to be able to hear her?

"Wait, say something Liz…like chewy Gumdrops or Dang diggity dang dang" I ask confused.

"DANG DIGGITY DANG DANG!" Liz says.

!

"I-I can hear you!" I exclaim.

"Woahhh…" Liz trails off in amazement. Then I see her Minnie mouse nightgown and orange giraffe socks with her blonde hair down to the middle of her back.

I jump back in utter shock!

"Holy shit!" I exclaim a little loudly.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8.

D POV

"Holy. Holy crap" I say in confusion. "H-how can… how can I hear and see Liz?" I'm pacing back and forth in the dark forest, and back and forth again.

"Derek …I-I don't know" Chloe trailed off in utter confusion and fear.

"We'll figure it out later" Simon said quietly he was clearly worried and stressed by the sudden revelation. "Yea, move it wolf boy" Tori ushered me forwards. One of these days I hope tori gets what's coming to her. She's so annoying I think to myself.

Chloe grabs my hand and we walk slowly, trudging along in the murky and dank forest. Then another SNAP! I look at Chloe, and she looks at me.

"GET DOWN!" Liz yells running towards me and Chloe. "They've got guns and they're all super naturals, with spells and sparking fingers, and I'm pretty sure one of them was a wolf, but I don't think so…most likely not" she informs me. I nod and get down.

"Get down" Chloe hisses at Tori and Simon. They get down following our example.

"Chloe crawl towards the thicket" I urge her forwards.

"But…what about Simon and Tori?" Chloe whispers questioningly. That's when I realize that they are no longer there…they must have crawled somewhere I think. "Shit!" I mutter into the ground. "Okay, Chloe I'm going to go find them, and I want you to go into all of that and I'll meet you there" I point to the thick bushes. She nods and slowly starts to wiggle her way towards it. Then before I leave I grab her arm and pull her towards me and kiss her with so much passion and then I break away from her. I stroke her cheek and whisper "I love you Chloe, stay low" I slowly get up then add "I'll come back for you. I promise" I say quietly. And just like that I'm gone into the dark realms of hell.

I follow Simon's scent but it ends and leads me to a tree and just stops there. I stand there and scratch my head baffled…_did they just disappear? _I wonder. Then a blow to my abdomen and all of a sudden I am on the ground with Tori on top of me…this is _awkward _I think. SLAP! "Take that you stupid filthy Edison groupie" she sneers.

"Ouch!" I mutter and then another SLAP! "OW!" I groan. "Tori it's me". Nothing "Derek" I add she's still on top of me. "Wolf-boy?" Tori asks confused. "Yea…" I trail off. She looks down and then it all sets in "EW!" she squirms off of me. Not even a second later I get a THWACK!

"C'mon ow!" I moan again.

"Ow is right you idiot" Simon snarls.

"Simon, it's me Derek" I say

"Oh! Sorry bro, I didn't mean to I didn't recognize you" he says apologetically.

"S'okay" I say recovering from the blow to my back. "We've got to get going…this way" I turn but I am greeted by the sound of voices nearing us.

"Find the Saunders girl" a man sneered at another man. Fear washed over me, and the wolf took over. "Run…that way!" I pointed in the opposite direction of where the voices had come from. "I'm going to get Chloe" I growled instinctively. I sprinted without another word and ran towards the last place I left Chloe. Along the way I used the sleeper's hold on the two guards and rid them of their weapons, and proceeded towards Chloe.

Chloe was in the fetal position when I found her, and she was shivering and waiting.

"Oh, thank god" I sighed at the relief of seeing her. I grabbed her and started to carry her towards where Simon and Tori had gone.

All of a sudden, chloe coughed and that's when I really looked down at her and noticed the sweat clinging onto her clear skin, the limpness in her hair, and the dry heaves now coming.

"Shit, not now" I muttered in fear and confusion.

This is _so not _happening I thought fiercely. Some nut bars are after us, chloe could very well be changing into a wolf and on top of it I can see dead people. Liz was hopping up and down in her Minnie mouse nightgown and her giraffe socks. She was flailing wildly.

"C'mon Simon and Tori are safe in a hidden cave" Liz ushered us towards a vine covered rocky wall. I hold Chloe closer and she groans in pain.

"Its okay babe, almost there okay?" I soothe.

"Mmm" chloe moans softly.

"Over here" Liz walk towards some of the vines and lifts them up and walks in without much effort. She holds it open, and I bring chloe in the cave. I find Tori and Simon around a small fire keeping warm. I look back at the vine curtain and Liz says "It's okay" Liz reassures me. Liz adds "its okay they can't see anything and they won't suspect anything. I checked" she smiles. I lay chloe down on my jacket.

"It's a lot comfier than dirt" I say softly to her.

"What's wrong?" Simon asks genuinely concerned.

"I-I think she might be changing" I say quietly.

"What!" Tori and Simon say in unison.

"Mmm yea" I say mostly to myself. "I don't understand it, and I can hear and see dead people. Chloe can hear what I hear, and she's getting strong I can tell by her heart beat it's beating in unison to mine. All of these features are that of becoming a wolf. It's like we're catching each others powers, but I don't know why? Its like we're almost contagious to each other or something" I say baffled. Simon and Tori sit there silenced by my theory.

Simon looks down at Chloe and back at me and back at Chloe. She's still covered in a sheen of sweat, and is totally out of it. I trudge over to Chloe and sit beside her. Hours must pass, and I sit and wait. No one says anything, and I just watch Chloe as she sleeps. Then a scream and I can't do anything I know that, and her bones begin to crack and her bones are changing forms, and more guttural screams come from her throat.

"UUUUGGHHHH!" Chloe yells.

"Chloe! I'm hear babe I'm right her." I soothe just like she'd done for me all the times that I changed…well almost changed.

"AHH!" she whimpers. Her back arches and bones crack again, and breath becomes ragged. To the point where I can't take it I scream "What the hell is going on?" I yell in frustration. "Seriously…what." I whisper with tears escaping me eyes. "What is going on?" I whisper in pain.

"D-Derek" Chloe tries to say, but another spasm comes and cuts her off. "Chloe? I'm right here, babe. Shh!" I soothe. It seems to calm the both of us.

Chloe experienced an excruciating hour of pain, but she kept most of the screams quiet, and as time lapsed on the pain subsided. The change stopped, and she began to stop crying. A good sign. By the time it was done completely chloe was totally exhausted, and she was asleep with exhaustion. I pulled her to me, and cradled her to my body; she was shivering even though she was near the fire.

"Is she going to be okay" Simon asked after it was over. I nodded "Yea she'll be fine she's just exhausted".

"What's causing all of this?" Tori asked. "I don't know" I replied quietly. "But it's killing me" I added. Tori nodded and left it at that.

I put Chloe down, and covered her up with a sleeping bag. I needed to stand and stretch my legs.

All of a sudden everything went all quiet, and then an irritating noise came it was fast, hard to understand, and a few octaves higher than a normal human's voice. I slowly and carefully moved away from Chloe so that I wouldn't jostle her awake. Then the pain came just in time as I moved away from Chloe. "UGH! AHH!" I yelled in pain the voice rose, and I put my hands to my temples. I realized it wasn't one voice but many all at once. Simon and Tori were beginning to move towards me with deep concern, but I waved them to stay away. They didn't seem to be affected by the voices, and I was confused amongst the chaos around us.

"Can't you hear that?" I yelped in pain. Simon and Tori exchanged a look. And they shook their heads. "The voices they're everywhere. Ugh!" I said again. They tilted their heads to try and listen, but got nothing.

"So you're telling me that there were voices in your head?" Tori asked. Obviously it must have been just in my head, what an idiot I thought.

"Ugh, yea" I said, the voices had stopped but the pain was still there, though not as great as it was earlier. I was exhausted I felt totally drained. The voices and the migraine were all too much for me to handle.

The voices were piercing, low, and some were guttural, and they were horrendously annoying. Then another pang of screeching noise started and it was beginning again. "UGH! Ahhh! Make. It…stop… please" I begged breathlessly.

Then the voices began to recede and stop, and the pain was much less painful. Oh thank god! I thought graciously.

_Oh you pitiful little pup…this is only the beginning of what we can make you see and hear. _The voice whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

_Little pup, you are a becoming a hybrid finally. A hybrid yes, a corvette meant to fight and become stronger. A new race of super naturals that is twice as strong. You and you mate? Ah, yes she is your mate the young necromancer... the both of you are becoming a mix of each other. It was decided that you two would be fated for each other, and you would fall in love and become an unstoppable team. _The voice taunted in my ear.

"What?" I shrieked in dismay and confusion.

_Yes Derek, you will be able to see, hear, and communicate with the dead. You will be just as powerful as your mate over there. _I stole a glance at Chloe, and took a deep breath. This couldn't be happening I thought.

"Leave her alone!" I growled.

_Ahh, tisk tisk. Is that nay way to talk to a friend? _The voice was icy and taunting with hidden information.

"you…you are so not my friend" I grumbled.

_Right now pup, I'm you best friend._ The voice said softly.

Then I remembered what Chloe used to do when trying to pull a spirit from the ether. She said she turned up her power a few notches and imagine puling out the spirit. If this guy was telling the truth then it should work I thought, and I'd come face to face with the mystery person.

I ramped up the volume on my new power, and then a _HEY! _It roared. Good its working I thought. _Hey, stop it! _It grumbled. _Stop it mongrel, or so help me! _It bellowed. Turn it up a bit more Derek I though to myself. Okay let's go into the red zone briefly. Almost there… C'mon I thought. C'mon! I grunted in exasperation.

"C'mon! Show your self" I yelled. "You coward!" I yelled in rage. Anger flooded my entire body.

_Fine pup! _It snarled. I yanked harder on the line, and SNAP! There he was…or rather there she was. Wtf? I thought. "You're a chick?" I asked. "_Ha ha ha" _it laughed.


End file.
